


Do I wanna know?

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: This morning two bombshells hit the villa disrupting the current dramas.Will your head be turned?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Do I wanna know?

Back home you loved nothing more than a lie in, but since arriving in the villa you always seemed to be the first islander awake. You decide to head up to the roof terrace for some fresh air and to gather your thoughts from yesterday, _especially_ last night.

You spent yesterday morning being a bit of a drama queen with Gary, but you couldn’t help being frustrated on how things have worked out so far.

You walk into the dressing room where clothes and make up lie strewn everywhere. Sharing this space with four other girls was a challenge. All your belongings got mixed together and you could never find what you were looking for just adding to the tension already in the air.

Heading to the terrace door you open it and immediately you can feel the suns heat on your skin. Closing the door carefully behind you as not to disrupt the sleeping islanders downstairs to move to sit on one of the benches to look out over the villa and the hills in the distance. You shut your eyes and take a deep breath, enjoying the calm.

A few minutes go by with you being able to relax, probably for the first time since arriving in Majorca. You wish it could always been this way.

Suddenly you hear a splash emanating from the pool, grabbing you back to reality. You look out over the ledge to see two men sitting by the pool. One had long blond hair and gave you an instant impression that he was rather goofy and outdoorsy considering he had just jumped in the pool again. The other man had spikey black hair which looked like it was shining in the sunlight. Compared to the other man he seemed the complete opposite, he looked very suave and intelligent. You were intrigued.

You had no idea how long they had already been waiting, and they would obviously love to meet the girls. You could get dressed and head down yourself to meet them as everyone is still asleep, but you decide against it. You didn’t feel confident in yourself enough to walk out on your own. So you leave the terrace, heading back through the chaotic dressing room and downstairs to the shared bedroom.

As you entered the only noise you could hear were the loud snores from Noah and Lottie, even if she wouldn’t admit that she snores. As you and Rocco landed the corner bed as you made a run for it when the islanders where fighting over it after the recoupling. It was the first bed as you walk into the room. Pondering for a moment on how best to wake everyone up, then you had a brilliant idea.

You carefully climb on top of your bed, standing as close to the middle as you can, steadying your feet so you won’t fall and land on top of top of Rocco. You starting jumping.

“Guys wake up!” As loud as you can and after not too long your met with sleepy and angry islanders.

“What the hell is going on?” Gary demands, his tone sounds strict like you’ve never heard before. “And why are you jumping on the bed?“

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Rocco glaring up at you.

“Ok since I have your attention, there’s two new boys outside by the pool.”

“Really? How exciting!” Marisol exclaims, eagerly getting out of bed. “Maybe you won’t dig your claws into these two and let’s us other girls have a shot?” Looking at you as she walks past.

Gary’s face drops and looks at you.

The other girls start getting up and make their way to the dressing room to put their best bikini’s on.

“Come on girl! Let’s go and get dressed and show these boys what we got,” Priya linking arms with you as you head upstairs together.

Walking back into the dressing room was even more chaotic than when you walked through not even ten minutes ago.

“I can’t find my eyeliner. Has someone borrowed it without asking again,” Lottie is shooting daggers at Priya.

“Definitely not me babes, I tend to go a bit higher up market.”

Lottie opens her mouth to snap back but you stop her before she can.

“Lottie your eyeliner is here,” bending down to pick it up off the floor. “It must have rolled off the table,” handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she says appreciatively avoiding Priya’s eye.

You all pick out your bikinis and get dressed.

“Girls we ready?” Hope days excitedly.

A loud ‘Yes’ from the girls answers her question.

“Then let’s go and see the boys,” leading the way.

You head out the dressing and downstairs in a single file, your heels clicking on the stairs. You would normally wear your flip flops around the villa but you followed the girls lead by wearing heels on this occasion.

Walking through the bedroom to head outside, the boys who are still in bed are groaning to themselves. You catch Gary’s eye on the way out and he offers you a faint smile.

Hope leading the way as usual, heads straight to the door without even glancing at Noah, who looks perplexed. She opens the door and heads outside not waiting for anyone of you she lets go of the handle leaving the door to swing back and nearly hitting Lottie in the face. She could have sworn she heard muffled laughter behind her.

By the time the rest of the girls head outside Hope is already making her way across the lawn to the boys. The girls speed up slightly as you walk towards them, not too much so it wasn’t noticeable.

“Hello boys!” Priya says shielding her eyes getting a good look of them.

“What are your names?” Hope says not taking her eyes off the tall black haired man.

“I’m Henrik!” Exclaims the dripping wet blond.

“And I’m Lucas. It’s lovely to meet you ladies,” making sure he catches your eye and smiles. “You look a vision in that bikini I must say, you have impeccable taste.”

“Thank you, very kind of you to notice,” your feel your cheeks burning like he’s just set them alight.

“He’s right you know. I bet you’ve turned many heads in that,” Henrik turns to you.

You are not sure how to reply so you put on your sweetest smile.

“So what do you boys do?” Marisol asks.

“I’m a wilderness climbing instructor,” Henrik says. “Nothing better than being able to spend all day outdoors, plus the fresh air will always be good for you.”

“I’m a physiotherapist. I help people regain movement after an accident or surgery.”

“I bet you give the best massages then,” you say.

“Well I’ve had no complaints. Once I even gave a foot rub on a first date.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll have a queue building up here in no time,” Priya says flirtatiously.

Lucas is stunned and doesn’t know what to say.

“Yeah that’s good and all but you can’t beat the buzz you get after your finished a great hike.”

“What else do you like doing?” Hope asks.

“Climbing.”

“Yeah and what else?”

“Oh erm... I do love camping. Trekking out into the wilderness and finding the perfect spot to build your tent, sitting by the fire. That kind of thing.”

“Sounds very rugged,” you say.

“Best way to live. Maybe one day I could show you the ropes if you’re up for that,” he grins.

Before you can reply Hope asserts herself back into the conversation.

“Interesting. So what about you Lucas? Who— what do you like?”

“I’m partial to a bit of rowing, Cumbria is just the perfect place for it.”

“That sound posh,” you say and Lucas look at you with disappointment all over his face.

“I wouldn’t say it’s posh, anyone can enjoy it.”

“I think it’s amazing,” Hope fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Before any of the girls can get a word in edgeways, you hear thundering footsteps coming from the villa.

“OI OI!!,” you hear Gary shout as the boys make their way over to meet Henrik and Lucas.

The are very keen to separate them from the girls, making sure that there is a good distance between them. After a short while of barging around you all head over to the fire pit to chat properly.

The chat ranges from sexual partners to what their types is and who they have their eye on.

“So boys who do you fancy then?” Noah asks in his sweet natured voice.

“I’ll go first,” Henrik says and he turns and faces you, “it’s got to be you. I’ve had my eye on you from the second you arrived the first day, and I’d love to get to know you better.”

You smile at him gratefully.

“Hope’s the one who’s caught my eye the most,” throwing a sad glance at you. Hope who is sitting in Noah’s knee gives his shoulder a squeeze but can’t stop her face from grinning.

Gary looks at you and sinks further into his seat. He looks like he’s trying to shrug off however he’s feeling and clasps his hands together, “Ready for some competition Rocco?”

Rocco looks at him a little wary, “these two aren’t real competition anyway,” pulling you into him for a cuddle. You’re shocked at how he’s being considering you aren’t a romantic couple.

“Let’s give the house tour then lads,” gathering the boys and majority of the girls. He turns back and looks at you over his shoulder as he leaves.

“Shall we go for a chat on the daybeds?” Priya says once again linking your arm with hers. She was your best friend in the villa. Even though it started off a little shaky with her choosing to couple up with Gary but you know there was no malicious intentions behind it, she had to choose someone.

You walk over to the daybeds together and lie down beside each other, thankful of finally being able to sit in the shade. You loved being able to bask in the sunshine compared to how the weather is back home in the UK. You wanted to make the most of it for however long you get to stay.

“So what do you think to the new boys then? Both seem quite taken with you don’t they?” She says.

“Don’t let Hope hear you say that,” you giggle. “But they do seem nice.”

“Nice is putting it mildly hun,” she laughs. “Hope can do one, she’s coupled up the fittest man in here and she’s had her head turned already.”

_“You fancy Noah?”_

“Girl have you seen him? Those soulful eyes, this beautiful smile,” she starts daydreaming quickly pulling herself out of it. “Pinky promise you won’t tell anyone?”

You give her your pinky and twist it around hers, “pinky promise”.

“Anyway...” keen to change to subject. “Is a certain crane operator still stealing your attention?”

“Could say that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to see Henrik and Lucas are all about. It’s still early days after all.”

“Well said.”

You both lie back enjoying the peace before you hear Gary’s voice booming from the terrace. Priya rolls her eyes and tuts.

“I know you like him but he’s so _loud_ sometimes.”

You’re about to reply when Bobby brings you both a cuppa, which you took off him appreciatively. Everyone was so keen to meet the new boys no one thought to make a cuppa.

You sit your drink just as the rest of the girls appear from the villa and Lottie gets a text, joining you on the daybeds.

_Lottie, Henrik has chosen you as his first date of the day. Please get ready to leave the villa. #earlybirdcatchestheworm #willyoucastaspellonhim_

“Ooh exciting!”

Just then your phone pings.

_Sophia, Lucas has chosen you for his first date. Please get ready to leave the villa. #rowingdoesntmeanyoureposh #willyousparkle_

“Great, lets go and get ready together,” Lottie says.

You both get ready as quick as you can before walking out of the villa’s front door together. What you don’t see is Gary standing by the lounge window watching you leave.

________

Gary’s POV

You stand there watching her leaving, looking as beautiful as she always does.

_How am I going to be able to compete with those new boys?_

You sigh as you walk back through the bedroom and make your way outside. It was boiling today, probably the hottest day since you’ve been here so far. You see the rest of the islanders scattered across the lawn sunbathing. You look over at the gym and see that it’s empty, so you head over.

You grab some weights from the rack and sit down on the bench and start doing your reps. You know you shouldn’t be dealing with your feelings in this way, but you feel like you can’t speak to anyone about it. You’ve only known everyone five days and the one person you feel the closest too is out on a date with Lucas.

You continue with your reps until your arms are burning but you don’t stop. You can’t stop.

_Maybe if I just lift a few more that will be enough?_

Your face has turned as red as a tomato and sweat is dripping from your forehead. Your arms beginning to shake now as you keep continuing with your reps. You’re too engrossed in lifting that you don’t hear Rahim walking towards the gym.

“Gary you left your water bottle in the kitchen,” he says placing the bottle beside you. “You should really stop now mate, your arms are shaking,” walking up to you to take the weights.

“Just a few more mate.”

“No come on you’ll end up injuring yourself,” putting the weights back on the rack and sits down beside you. You take a sip of water before gulping the whole bottle as you were dehydrated. “How are you feeling with the new boys and everything?”

“Fine, why wouldn’t I be?

“Because... you know?”

You give him a look, but knowing exactly what he’s talking about, or more to the point who. “What do you mean mate?”

“You’ve been close with her, and now she’s on a date with Lucas.”

“It’s really none of my business mate, if she’s happy then that’s all that matters at the end of the day.”

“You know she likes you though.”

“Yeah but we’re only five days in and things can change just like that in here,” you say clicking your fingers.

“Yeah _circumstances_ can but feelings don’t stop like that.”

“I appreciate the chat, I really do but it’s cool,” patting him on the shoulder as you get up and head over to the pool.

You cannonball into the water splashing the other islanders who were sunbathing. You can hear them groaning at you for getting them wet but you don’t care. The cold water is refreshing against the temperature of the sun, ducking your head underneath again. You swim over to the ledge and look out at the hills in the distance when you can hear heels coming from the villa. You turn around and you see her back from the date. You feel like getting out the pool and going to speak to her before Bobby stops you in your tracks. He’s running towards her.

_Why would Bobby be running to greet her?_

You lean back against the side and watching him hugging her and leading her to sit down at the bean bags. She’s still dressed in her tight fitting emerald dress, showing her small but beautiful curves. You take a deep breath and shrug it off and begin swimming once more, before hearing a phone beeping.

It’s Sophia’s phone calling her for another date. Bobby stands up to help her up from the bean bags as she reluctantly starts walking back towards the villa. She turns to wave at Bobby when she sees you looking and smiles at you. You nod your head at her before she heads off.

_Another date? I’m not surprised though, the new boys clearly have good eyesight._

You lift yourself out of the pool and head for a lie down on the daybeds. You get there and plonk yourself down on the bed and close your eyes, hoping you can shut the villa out while the rest of the dates are continuing. It’s working until Lottie makes you jump by sitting on the bed next to you.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing much, not long got my back from my date,” tossing her hair over her shoulder. “What have you been up to?”

“Not much to be honest with you. How was the date?”

“Yeah it was good to get out the villa for a minute but I don’t think anything will happen there?”

“Ah really?”

“Yeah. I mean he’s interesting and funny, but I have my eye on someone else.”

“You gonna tell me then?” Nudging her arm.

“I think you already know,” looking at you through her long lashes, grazing your arm with her long nails. “We’ve been getting along haven’t we?”

“I guess yeah,” you smile.

“I’d like to—“

Hope walking back into the villa from her date with Lucas has stopped Lottie dead in her tracks.

“Lottie,” she shouts, “date debrief at the bean bags.”

“Coming,” she says. “Maybe we could finish this chat some other time yeah?” As she gets up to meet Hope.

You don’t really know what to make of the chat with Lottie just now. She was hard to read at the best of times.

_Was she hinting at me because she kissed me the other night? Nah, it was barely even a peck, it can’t be me._

You disregard these thoughts as you lie back once more and close your eyes. The Majorcan heat was not letting up today, and it wasn’t helping with your current mood. Thinking earlier to when Sophia got called out on a date, no not just one date, _two_. You couldn’t but wonder if she would be better off with one of them.

_She’s a proper sort and I’m well... just me._

You thought back to last night when you spent some time together in the kitchen. She even made you a sandwich when you couldn’t do Bobby’s tricks. No other girl has done that for you without rolling her eyes first making you feel inadequate. She made you feel relaxed when you’re around her like no one else.

_She did say yesterday that she felt like things were moving too fast considering we’re not even coupled up._

What if she thought because it was still early and not being coupled up she wanted to explore other options? You couldn’t help but wonder what Jamie would say, he could be a right pain in the arse at times but he was your best mate.

_To be fair he probably wouldn’t be much help, he’d no doubt tell me to just crack on with another bird._

Even thinking what he might say, you couldn’t take your mind off of her. She told you how she was scared about being hurt, but you never told her you felt the same. You had been cheated on by your last girlfriend, Sarah, for not being good enough for her. Well that’s what she said anyway. You were together for nearly a year and you thought you were really happy. She went away on a ‘business trip’ so you didn’t see her for a few days, until she texted you out of the blue. She told you that she was seeing someone else, someone from her work for the past four months. Your heart felt like it broke in two. You felt like you would never trust someone again or have _those_ feelings again.

When you first walked into the villa on the first day, you thought you’d just have a cracking holiday with no strings attached fun, until the moment she walked out and captured your heart. You never believed in all this _love at first sight_ nonsense but you felt something. You were the first boy to step forward for her you couldn’t believe your luck when she smiled at you and chose you.

_A girl like her choosing me?_

You shake your head in disbelief. You got to be coupled up with the most girl you’d ever seen and they she gets taken away from you _twice_. First time by Priya, fair enough she had to choose someone. But then Rocco picked her after the boys had all had a chat in the bedroom getting ready, he knew you wanted to pick her. You never really liked the guy, but tolerated him for the sake of keeping peace in the villa.

A gently tapping of heels on the decking snaps you out of your thoughts. You look around to see where it’s coming from and then you see Sophia walking back out the villa with Priya, obviously chatting about the dates. They were giggling as they walked into the kitchen to refill their water bottles. You’re close enough so that you could hear if they were talking normally but they turned their voices into a whisper like they didn’t want to be heard.

You sigh and get up from the daybeds just as a phone chiming breaks through the air.

“Guys! I’ve got a text.” Lottie shouts from her bean bag and everyone gathers round to hear it.

_Tonight there will be a welcome party for Henrik and Lucas. Please head inside to get ready for a fun night. #getyourgladragson #itwillbepartypoppingfantastic_

“What?” Henrik gasps.

“A party for us?” Lucas says shocked.

“That’s what the text said,” you say a little more bluntly than you would’ve liked.

“Come on girls, lets go get ready,” Priya leading the girls to the dressing room. Some of the boys hang back for a minute before reluctantly heading inside.

_Great! This is just what I needed._

________  
Sophia’s POV

Priya leads you and the girls into the dressing room. You open your wardrobe to choose a new dress to wear, and put it on. You join the other girls to do your make up. There is a lot of excitement in the air with the new boys, the dates and now the party. But you weren’t really in the mood to dance, though you definitely wouldn’t mind a drink or two.

You all head downstairs together and meet the boys who are already on the lawn. There’s music playing from the speakers but it doesn’t really have that _party vibe_. The boys aren’t saying much to each other apart from a few words here and there, it looks awkward. They look thankful when they see the girls on their way over.

“Ooh Rahim lets go and make cocktails,” grabbing his arm Priya and Rahim make their way over to the kitchen.

Hope and Noah go and find quiet spot. Marisol and Rocco are sitting together by the pool. The rest of the islanders retreat to the bean bags. You decide to make your way over to the pool where Rocco and Marisol are. They don’t notice you approaching, they’re too involved in themselves.

“Hey guys,” you say cheerfully.

“Oh hey, it’s Sophia,” Marisol throws a glance at Rocco before slightly moving herself away from him.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Rocco says a little sheepishly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Um.. Marisol would you mind giving us a minute?” She nods and gets up from her place and walks to rejoin the others.

“So I’ve heard on the grapevine that you’d be up for it with either of the new guys. And that’s ok if you are but you ought to let me know if you’re planning on anything. Gary too I suppose.”

“I’m not interested in either of them.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope. Why did you get the impression I did? You know just because I went on dates with both of them doesn’t mean I fancy them.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just I overheard Marisol talking to Gary earlier and she told him that you said you were.”

“That’s so far from the truth. Yes I enjoyed the dates in a friendship capacity but nothing more.”

“Ok well that’s good to know.”

“I’ll see you later.” As you walk up to the kitchen needing a drink.

You leave Rocco by himself at the pool and head back up the lawn. You couldn’t believe Marisol had told Gary you fancied Henrik and Lucas when you didn’t. She clearly just wanted to stir the pot between you, but what if Gary didn’t see it that way. What if he thought that you’d told Marisol to tell him. You hadn’t seen him much today, you missed him.

But all you knew right now were two things, one you needed a drink and two you needed to speak to him. You had your little moments yesterday between you moaning at him and then when you kissed. He was a perfect mixture of being sexy, mysterious and charming all in one. You felt so at ease with him like no one else. He told you he didn’t mind taking things slow, but what if that now meant it was over now with the two new boys in the mix.

You reach the kitchen to see Lottie, Bobby, Rahim and Priya standing by the counter while Lottie samples their concoction. She dips her pinky in and tastes it.

“It’s not _that_ bad actually. I’ll have one of those,” she says.

“Oh what are they?”

“There called ‘Violet Man’ named after my favourite superhero.”

“Fab, can I have one?”

“Here you go hun,” Priya passes you a drink and you take a sip just as Gary walks into the kitchen.

“You alright Gary?” Lottie asks him. He catches your eye for a moment and looks away.

“Yeah it just feels different tonight.”

“You’re just worried that they’re bringing the boys some competition,” Priya adds.

“It’s not them I’m worried about to be honest,” he looks at you again and his blue eyes aren’t sparkling. “Me and Marisol aren’t really seeing eye to eye, but I think we could all see that.” He stops for a moment.

“Maybe you should look somewhere else then,” you say hoping this would be your chance to reassure him that you still wanted to be with him. He looks at you and leans in out of earshot of the others who are lost in their own conversation.

“But who should I go for?”

“Me.”

“Woah,” his face turns bright red. “I like this cheeky side of you,” and he smiles and a little sparkle returns. “Gives us one of those Rahim.”

“You’re a brave man taking on the Violet Man,” Lottie says while Rahim hands him a drink.

“I’m sure I can handle a little spice.” And he takes an over confident sip nearly burning his mouth off. “Oh geez that’s— um— where did I leave my water bottle,” he quickly heads out of the kitchen.

You go over to the fridge to pour a glass of milk when Lottie comes up right behind you.

“Ahh Lottie you made me jump,” nearly dropping the opened milk carton on the floor.

“You know I like scaring you,” she chuckles. “Anyway do you think me and Gary would make a good couple?”

“I couldn’t think of anything worse really,” taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring a glass of milk.

“What you don’t think I’m good enough for him! Unbelievable.”

You put the milk carton back in the fridge ignoring what else she has to say and head out to find Gary. You look around and you spot him sat with Hope and Noah on the swing seat, and you make your way over.

“Brought you this,” sitting next to Gary and handing him the milk.

“Thanks but what’s it for?”

You lean into his ear and whisper, “it’s good for spice.” And he mouths a thank you at you.

“I still don’t understand why you need to make it rude Gary,” Noah says.

“To be fair I thought it was the same thing,” Hope replies.

“What were you doing?” You innocently ask.

“I was trying to play a game of guess the word but Gary’s making it gross.”

“I just didn’t know you had in it you Noah.”

You notice in the corner of your eye that Henrik and Lucas are sat by themselves, Hope sees them too and shouts them over. They join you grateful to be apart of the group, Gary looks at you and shuffles along agitated. You all play the word game for a little longer, until Gary has an idea.

“Well lets see how you take on the Violet Man!” He gets up and stalks over to the kitchen.

“Did he just say violent man?” Lucas asks a little worried.

“No it’s a Violet Man, it’s the name of Rahim’s cocktail.”

“Oh of course.”

Gary walks back over and hands them both a drink. They take a sip and to Gary’s annoyance don’t find it that spicy.

“Huh I’m impressed,” he says, the tone in his voice not matching his words and leaves the group.

You get up to follow him and you catch up with him halfway across the lawn.

“Hey slow down! I can’t run well in my heels on this stupid astroturf,” you shout still a little behind him, he turns around and stops.

“Sorry if I’d known you were behind me I would have waited.”

“It’s ok. Mind if we go sit at the fire pit?”

“Sure,” and you both head over together.

You sit side by side, you knees almost touching. The fire crackling and sharing it’s warmth.

“I wanted to have a word with you about today.” He nods and you continue speaking, “Rocco told me that he heard Marisol telling you that I fancied Henrik and Lucas.”

“She did yeah,” he sighs. “Look if you do that’s ok, I get it’s how things work in here.”

“That’s not what I wanted to say actually.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Yeah I think you do so shh and let a girl speak.” You take a breath. “I did enjoy the dates but it was only on a friendship level, nothing more than that. They’re nice guys and all but— I still want to see if we go could go anywhere. That’s if you still want to that is.”

Gary takes a moment to think about what you’ve just said.

“It’s what I want too.”

“Seriously? You’re not bantering me?”

“No I’m not _bantering_ you,” he laughs pulling you even closer to him for a cuddle. His strong arms wrapped around you and you sigh contentedly.

“It’s been a really weird day.”

“Too right. It’s been odd not having you around most of the afternoon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, the whole atmosphere of the place just seems brighter when you’re around.”

You smile at him and rest your head on his shoulder. “I missed seeing you today too.” You can see him smiling in the corner of your eye and he kisses your forehead.

“I wonder what will be next for us?”

_“It's an exploration, she's made of outer space  
And her lips are like the galaxy's edge  
And her kiss the color of a constellation falling into place“_

_“My days end best when this sunset gets itself  
Behind that little lady sitting on the passenger side  
It's much less picturesque without her catching the light  
The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes“_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


End file.
